United States
The United States is the best country in the world, followed by the United Kingdom at #2, Canada at #3, and Australia at #4. From California to Maine, the United States is the best country. The presidents from George Washington to Barack Obama were/are a roller coaster. Some presidents were good, some were bad. Because this is the best country, we have to be really careful with it. We want to keep it United. History Our great country once was a place with Native Americans. Then, evil Spanish people started moving across the land, and took over the western United States. From San Francisco, California to Ushuaia, Chile, Spanish people kept comming in. Then, French people started moving in Canadian area and the lake states. Then, English people moved into the eastern United States and formed colonies and became colonists. Then, Russian people moved into Alaska to spread communism increase the economy! So now, you have California bullriders, Minnesota cannoe rafters who were tomatoes on thier heads, Virginia tea drinkers, and Alaska communists! Then, God told George Washington to chase off the French, and he did! Then, Satan sent King George III to take money from the colonists.Then, God and Satan decided to fight! Meanwhile, George Washington decided to make the colonies free. So the colonists killed King George III's army, and became thier own country, and they were no longer colonists, they were Americans! Also, George Washington became a president! Later on, Spain and Russia gave the land of the US they owned to the Americans. Political parties In 1789, George Washington became a president, and because he was the first, he didnt have a political party. So then there were 3 political parties formed for people to vote - the Republicans, Whigs, and Democrats. John Adams was a Whig, Thomas Jefferson was a Republican, and Samuel Adams was a Democrat. John Adams was the 2nd president, and Thomas Jefferson was the 3rd. Samuel Adams died before he could get a chance. Today, we still have the Republican and Democrat party, but the Whig party ended about 160 years ago. Presidents From 1789 to present day, there have been 44 presidents 1. Washington, George (1789-1797) Federalist 2. Adams, John (1797-1801) Federalist 3. Jefferson, Thomas (1801-1809) Republican 4. Madison, James (1809-1817) Republican 5. Monroe, James (1817-1825) Republican 6. Adams, John Quincy (1825-1829) Republican 7. Jackson, Andrew (1829-1837) Democrat 8. Van Buren, Martin (1837-1841) Democrat 9. Harrison, William Henry (1841) Whig 10. Tyler, John (1841-1845) Whig 11. Polk, James Knox (1845-1849) Democrat 12. Taylor, Zachary (1849-1850) Whig 13. Fillmore, Millard (1850-1853) Whig 14. Pierce, Franklin (1853-1857) Democrat 15. Buchanan, James (1857-1861) Democrat 16. Lincoln, Abraham (1861-1865) Republican 17. Johnson, Andrew (1865-1869) Democrat 18. Grant, Ulysses S. (1869-1877) Republican 19. Hayes, Rutherford Birchard (1877-1881) Republican 20. Garfield, James Abram (1881) Republican 21. Arthur, Chester Alan (1881-1885) Republican 22. Cleveland, Grover (1885-1889) Democrat 23. Harrison, Benjamin (1889-1893) Republican 24. Cleveland, Grover (1893-1897) Democrat 25. McKinley, William (1897-1901) Republican 26. Roosevelt, Theodore (1901-1909) Republican 27. Taft, William Howard (1909-1913) Republican 28. Wilson, Woodrow (1913-1921) Democrat 29. Harding, Warren Gamaliel (1921-1923) Republican 30. Coolidge, Calvin (1923-1929) Republican 31. Hoover, Herbert Clark (1929-1933) Republican 32. Roosevelt, Franklin Delano (1933-1945) Democrat 33. Truman, Harry (1945-1953) Democrat 34. Eisenhower, Dwight David (1953-1961) Republican 35. Kennedy, John Fitzgerald (1961-1963) Democrat 36. Johnson, Lyndon Baines (1963-1969) Democrat 37. Nixon, Richard Milhous (1969-1974) Republican 38. Ford, Gerald Rudolph (1974-1977) Republican 39. Carter, James Earl Jr. (1977-1981) Democrat 40. Reagan, Ronald Wilson (1981-1989) Republican 41. Bush, George Herbert Walker (1989-1993) Republican 42. Clinton, William Jefferson (1993-2001) Democrat 43. Bush, George Walker (2001-2009) Republican 44. Obama, Barack Hussein (2009-present) Democrat Out of all these presidents, Abraham Lincoln is the best president. George W. Bush is the worst. Best Federalist - George Washington Best Republican - Abraham Lincoln Best Whig - William H. Harrison Best Democrat - Bill Clinton Allies We have a lot of allies, here is the list 1. United Kingdom 2. Canada 3. Australia 4. New Zealand 5. Ireland 6. Poland 7. Germany 8. India 9. South Korea 10. France 11. Japan 12. Sweden Neutral We have some nations that are neutral to us, they are: *Mexico *Colombia *Russia *China *Brazil *Pakistan Enemies We have some enemies too. They are: *North Korea *Iran *Afghanistan *Gaydistan States We have 50 states. We have *California *Oregon *Washington *Nevada *Idaho * Utah *Arizona * Montana *Wyoming *Colorado *New Mexico *Texas *Oklahoma *Kansas *Nebraska *South Dakota *North Dakota *Minnesota *Iowa *Missouri *Arkansas *Louisiana *Mississippi *Wisconsin *Illinois *Michigan *Indiana *Kentucky *Tennessee *Alabama *Georgia * Florida, *South Carolina, *North Carolina, *Virginia *West Virginia *Maryland *Delaware *Pennsylvania *Jew Fersey *New York *Massachusetts *Connecticut *Road Island *Vermont *New Hampshire *Maine *Alaska *Hawaii. And yes, its Jew Fersey, not New Jersey. Also, dont watch Fersey Shore, it sucks balls. Jew Fersey is also the worst state.